


deep down I must have always known that this would be inevitable

by SerenBex



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 21:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13280397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenBex/pseuds/SerenBex
Summary: Pippa and Hecate are in love. Of course they are. And of course they have no idea the other feels the same.When Pippa decides to cheer her friend up, a magical conference seems the obvious place to take her.Moral of the story: Pippa shouldn't drink whisky and Hecate shouldn't be so oblivious.Also, Ada totally knows what's going on...





	deep down I must have always known that this would be inevitable

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know what happened here... 
> 
> I binged TWW (again) and this sort of wrote itself. I'm a sucker for the 'sharing a bed' trope...
> 
> I hope you enjoy, anyway!
> 
> The title is from Million Years Ago by Adele :)

“But how much harm can it do, Hiccup?” Pippa asked, a pout on her face as her friend resolutely avoided meeting her eyes. “Please, just consider it?”

 

“Pippa, why on earth would you even _want_ to go to this conference?” The brunette asked, shaking her head. “You’ve forgotten more about variations in potion-quality plants due to constellational abnormalities than Verity Spellbinder-Chantworthy has ever known!”

 

A smirk twisted Pippa’s lips as she spoke, knowing that she was much closer to convincing Hecate than the other witch was willing to admit. “You seem very knowledgeable about the conference programme for someone who has no interest in it.”

 

“And Verity Spellbinder-Chantworthy… _Spellbinder-Chantworthy_!” Hecate continued as though Pippa hadn’t spoken. “Honestly! Who does she think she is? I remember her when she was at school with us! If she hadn’t been friends with Eunice Wisp she would never have passed her exams!”

 

“So? Why don’t you come with me and point out where she’s going wrong?”

 

Hecate pulled a face as close to a pout as she ever got at the suggestion, before turning her attention back to the stack of fourth year essays she was attempting to mark. With a huff of irritation she inked a very neat, very clear F in the top corner, before discarding it on the pile with the rest of the students’ offerings.

 

“Hiccup…” Pippa moved to stand beside her. “Please?”

 

Huffing again, Hecate placed her pen carefully on top of the papers and leant back in her chair. She narrowed her eyes and folding her arms, scrutinising her friend carefully. She seemed to be considering her options, weighing up the pros and cons in her mind, before coming to a final decision.

 

“Very well.” She agreed finally. “I’ll come with you on one condition.”

 

Pippa squealed excitedly, throwing her arms around Hecate without thinking. As the brunette tensed, she carefully disentangled herself and moved to perch on the edge of the desk, waiting to hear what the proviso was.

 

“I will come to this ridiculous conference with you,” Hecate said, closing her eyes as though even the words were painful to her, “if you _promise_ that we can leave at any time.”

 

“Of course!” Pippa agreed immediately. “If it’s terrible I wouldn’t dream of forcing you to endure it.”

 

Hecate nodded sharply. “You’d better go and mirror the organisers, then. At this late notice there may not even be space left.”

 

Pippa grinned broadly and hurried away to do as Hecate had suggested. The truth was, she wasn’t particularly bothered about the conference or the subjects it would be covering. She and Ada had concocted the plan together; concerned about how much time the brunette was devoting to her work.

 

Hecate had always been conscientious – a workaholic, if they were truly honest with themselves and each other – but somehow things had got even more noticeable over the past year or so. Rekindling her friendship with Pippa had helped in some ways, but not in others. Concerned that there still seemed to be something between them that she couldn’t quite break through, Pippa had gone to Ada for advice; knowing that in the years she and Hecate had spent apart, the older witch had been there for her friend as much as the brunette would allow.

 

Together they had decided that Hecate needed a break. A holiday. Convincing her to take one, however, would have been nearly impossible, so they’d settled on a trip away disguised as an educational conference instead. Although, getting Hecate to even agree to that had been a much more difficult task than they’d been expecting.

 

So excited about her small victory was she, that Pippa didn’t really listen to what the receptionwitch was saying as she confirmed her booking for the following weekend. She did hear the part about being lucky that they had one vacancy, but decided to keep it to herself as Hecate would simply give her that smug, self-satisfied smirk that made Pippa feel uncomfortable in a way she wasn’t quite ready to deal with yet.

 

* * *

 

“Pippa!” Hecate looked at her with an expression that was bordering on disgust. “We’re going for two nights! What on earth have you got in those bags?”

 

Looking at her luggage as though she didn’t understand the problem, Pippa cast an eye over her friend’s single bag. “Hecate… is that all you’re taking?”

 

“I’ve packed the essentials, don’t worry.” The brunette assured her, looking slightly embarrassed.

 

“I didn’t… I wasn’t insinuating that you hadn’t.” Pippa replied soothingly. “I’m simply in awe of your packing abilities. Tell me, have you used a reduction charm on it?”

 

“No?”

 

“Oh… I was going to ask which you’d used. Mine doesn’t seem particularly effective.”

 

“You’ve used a reduction charm,” Hecate’s eyes almost popped out of her head, “and you _still_ have four bags?”

 

“Well… you can never be quite sure on what you might need. I mean, what if dinner is a formal affair and I have nothing suitable?” Pippa sighed. “You always look perfect and it’s just a lot of pressure, you know?”

 

Hecate’s mouth dropped open and she was just about to reply, to tell Pippa that she always looked stunning and didn’t need to worry, when Ada approached them. She fixed both younger witches with a broad smile, embracing each quickly, before walking them towards the entrance.

 

“Go and relax.” She ordered. “Both of you… enjoy yourselves.”

 

“I hardly think a conference is–”

 

“We will, Ada, thank you.” Pippa cut across Hecate with a bright smile.

 

“If anything arises that–”

 

“I’m sure we will be quite alright, Hecate, dear.” Ada assured her gently. “Go on, now.”

 

It took them a couple of hours to fly to their destination. Both witches landed perfectly outside the country house that was serving as the location of the conference. They looked up at the building and even Hecate’s lips twitched into a smile as she took in their surroundings.

 

Perfectly happy to let Pippa deal with their booking, hanging back and watching the easy way that the blonde conversed with the receptionwitch, Hecate felt jealousy swelling inside her as she realised that she would never be able to be so relaxed around other people. A fond smile covered her lips as she watched Pippa laugh at something the witch handing over their room key said, before the blonde’s bright smile was focused on her once more.

 

“Room 27.” Pippa said, childishly waving the key card in her face. “Apparently it’s got a beautiful view.”

 

Hecate frowned. “Why would that matter? Surely we’ll only be in there to sleep and it’ll be dark then anyway.”

 

“Well… possibly,” the blonde agreed, mentally rolling her eyes at her friend’s bluntness. “But if it all gets a little much for you, it might be nice to have somewhere to retreat for a little while; especially somewhere with a view worth looking at.”

 

Privately Hecate thought that she could be in a windowless cell with Pippa and still have the most beautiful view in the world, but she kept that thought to herself. Instead, she wordlessly followed the blonde through the winding corridors towards their room, listening to her chattering happily about this and that. Truthfully, Hecate had no idea what her friend was talking about, but she was content to simply listen anyway.

 

“And this is us!”

 

The door was thrown dramatically open to reveal a bright, elegant room. There was a thick cream carpet on the floor and clean white dressing table against the wall adjacent to the door. A little further along that same wall was another door, which no doubt led to the en-suit bathroom. Pippa’s eyes were drawn to the view that the receptionwitch had promised and she had to admit that the woman had been perfectly correct in her assessment.

 

Hecate, however, had noticed nothing but the large four-poster bed that took up most of the room. “Pippa?”

 

“Ah…” Pippa winced, a vague memory of the mirror conversation where she’d reserved the room floating back to greet her. “I think, perhaps there’s been a slight–”

 

“Obviously there’s been some mistake.” Hecate announced, tension radiating off her in waves. She was standing much more stiffly than she had been moments ago and Pippa winced again at the expression on her face. “I will go and speak to someone about it.”

 

Chewing her lip, the blonde dropped onto the bed, feeling how soft it was and sighing contentedly. She flopped backwards, letting her eyes slip closed as her arms spread across the duvet cover. She was glad it was so comfortable because she highly doubted Hecate would have any luck getting them a different room.

 

Making the most of the peace before Hurricane Hecate hit, Pippa busied herself in the room. She told herself that if she unpacked her things then her friend couldn’t actually make her leave before they’d been to any of the talks. Not that she had any particular inclination to go to any of them, but she didn’t want to check out and go home, either.

 

“We’re leaving.” Hecate announced, striding into the room and grasping the handles of her overnight bag.

 

“What?” Pippa frowned at her in confusion.

 

“There are, apparently, no other rooms and this is totally unacceptable.”

 

“But… Hecate. It’s only a bed. We’ve shared hundreds of times in the past.” The blonde tried to placate her with a gentle smile.

 

“Yes but not since–”

 

“Not since… what?” Pippa’s eyebrows were still furrowed as she did her best to understand what was going on in her friend’s mind; especially as there was an unusual blush covering the other woman’s pale skin. “Hiccup?”

 

“Not since we grew up, Pippa.” Hecate snapped. “And never in such a public situation.”

 

“Oh…”

 

“I’m sorry, Pipsqueak,” the brunette shook her head, “it’s just… I bumped into Dilys Dew and Arabella Foxgrove downstairs and they seemed highly surprised that I was here with you. They… I’m not surprised really… Dilys said she didn’t think we were in contact and Arabella said she’d heard you were doing really well and I…” Hecate took a stuttered breath. “You should stay, here… at the conference. It’ll be nice for you to catch up with your old school friends…”

 

“Hecate.” Pippa moved quickly around the room, grasping her upper arms and squeezing them tightly. “Please, listen to me. I don’t want to catch up with any old school friends. I came here with the only one I care about.” When Hecate sent her a look of disbelief, she laughed softly. “You, you silly thing.”

 

“I…”

 

“Now, if you’re really bothered then we’ll go.” Pippa said evenly. “I promised we could leave at any time. But if you want to leave simply because you’re worried about some witches who were silly then and may still be silly now, then I’d really like you to reconsider. You’re my best friend, Hecate… always have been, always will be.”

 

“Perhaps we could stay for a little while.” Hecate allowed, her shoulders jerking in an approximation of a shrug. “Nancy Nettlegrove’s talk on alternative fertilisers for potion ingredients does sound relatively interesting…”

 

Pippa smiled almost smugly. “Excellent.”

 

Pleased that her friend seemed willing to at least give the conference a go, Pippa chattered happily about the talks she was starting to look forward to hearing as they settled themselves into the room. Hecate resolutely refused to unpack anything, merely sitting in the armchair in the corner and pretending to flick through the conference programme while watching the blonde over the top. When it was time for the talk Hecate had mentioned, the pair made their way down to the ballroom with no complaint from either.

 

The lecture had been extremely boring as far as Pippa was concerned, but Hecate had seemed to like it and, to begin with, the blonde had enjoyed watching her friend becoming more and more spellbound the longer Nancy Nettlegrove talked. Far from the aged witch – possibly with a stoop, a wart and wild, greying hair – that Pippa had been expecting, Mistress Nettlegrove was young and attractive, bouncing around the stage in her enthusiasm for her subject.

 

The longer the lecture went on, however, the less Pippa enjoyed it. She was loathed to admit it, but she had finally realised that the gut-churning, sickening, stabbing feeling in her stomach was jealousy.

 

It took her aback and she gasped aloud, causing Hecate to turn and fix her with a concerned expression. “Are you alright?”

 

“It’s a little warm in here… I might go and get a little air.”

 

“Oh…” Pippa didn’t miss the slight disappointment that fleetingly passed through her friend’s eyes. “Of course… let me just…”

 

As she started to gather up the notebook she had been scribbling notes into, Pippa smiled sadly. Shaking her head, she laid a hand on the brunette’s arm. “No, no… you stay here. I’ll be alright in a moment.”

 

“No, Pippa, honestly it’s fine. I’ll–”

 

“And you thought you were going to hate this conference.” She teased lightly with a wink. “I’ll meet you in the bar, OK?”

 

Carefully she made her way along the row of witches and wizards, apologising quietly as they moved to accommodate her. Pausing with a hand on the door, Pippa glanced back and saw that Hecate was perched on the edge of her seat once more, completely engrossed in what the young witch was saying about hemlock bulbs.

 

With a weak smile at the barman as he handed her the large glass of whisky she’d ordered, Pippa pondered the situation. She had thought that perhaps Hecate wasn’t into witches. Now, it seemed that she simply wasn’t into her. Pippa supposed it explained Hecate’s discomfort at the thought of sharing a bed with her; the brunette obviously wasn’t as oblivious than she’d thought, had realised that her feelings were less than platonic and didn’t know how to tell her she wasn’t interested. That would be just like Hecate. Sighing deeply, Pippa rested her chin in her palm, running her index finger around the rim of her glass as she stared blankly ahead of her.

 

“Pippa!”

 

The blonde jumped, almost knocking over her drink. She wasn’t sure whether it was her fourth or fifth… or perhaps even her sixth. “Hecate?”

 

“This is Nancy.” Hecate introduced the young witch who’d been giving the talk. “She has the most revolutionary idea for the mass fertilisation of pondweed that will revolutionise the way it is gathered.”

 

“Hmm…” Pippa spared them a cursory glance, her eyes trailing over the dungarees and crop-top that the woman in question was wearing. Seeing her standing beside Hecate, dressed in her one of her usual floor-length black dresses, Pippa could barely conceal a grimace. Instead, she sent them a sickly sweet smile. “How lovely.”

 

“Can I buy you a drink?” Hecate asked, almost making Pippa fall off her stool in surprise. “I’d love to hear more about your idea.”

 

“That would be wonderful,” Nancy agreed, laying a hand on her arm, “but I’ve got to go and speak to Mistress Mistcloud about tomorrow’s schedule. They want me to run two workshops… I hope I’ll see you there?”

 

“I’ll think about it.” Hecate agreed with a nod.

 

As the younger woman walked away, shooting Hecate another smile over her shoulder as she went, Pippa made a disgruntled snorting sound. Hecate furrowed her eyebrows, lifting the empty glass on the bar in front of her and sniffing it dubiously. Then she turned to look at her friend properly, a concerned expression twisting her features.

 

“Pippa? Are you alright?”

 

“Just fine.” The blonde slurred, raising her glass in the barman’s direction and indicating that she wanted another. “You seem to be enjoying the conference after all.”

 

“Mmm… it’s refreshing to hear someone talk so passionately about a subject that I’m so interested in without talk of throwing out the traditional methods in favour of–”

 

“Sure.” Pippa smiled at the barman as he handed her the drink. She swallowed it in a single gulp.

 

Completely confused by her reaction, Hecate furrowed her eyebrows. “Pippa? What’s happened?”

 

“Absolutely nothing.”

 

“Right… I think perhaps…” Hecate looked around awkwardly for a moment before wrapping an arm around Pippa’s waist and supporting her, just in time to prevent the blonde toppling ungracefully off the stool. “Time for bed?”

 

“Promises, promises…”

 

“I… sorry?” The brunette’s eyes were wide at what she thought she’d heard her friend muttering. When Pippa merely chuckled and patted her cheek, harder than Hecate thought was strictly necessary, she told herself that she’d imagined her speaking at all. “Come on, Pipsqueak… nearly there.”

 

Sighing, Hecate gently set Pippa down on the bed, before rummaging in her bag for the emergency potions kit she always packed whenever she ventured away from the castle. She guessed that Pippa would be the proud owner of a particularly spectacular hangover in the morning and, whether or not the blonde deserved it, Hecate couldn’t bear to stand by and allow her to suffer if she could do anything to prevent it.

 

Finally her hand fell on the case she was looking for and she withdrew it carefully, laying it out on the dressing table and setting up her travel cauldron with practiced ease. She had muttered the enchantment to create magical flames beneath it and was halfway through a sleeping potion, intending to brew a restorative draft once Pippa was safely sleeping off the worst of it, when she felt warmth and a familiar weight on her shoulder.

 

Pippa had settled behind her, resting her chin on Hecate’s shoulder, as she had so often done when they were teenagers. For the briefest of moments, the brunette allowed her eyes to slip closed at the contact, before sighing and gently removing Pippa’s arms from around her waist.

 

“Get into bed, Pipsqueak.” She ordered with a softness that was unusual for her. “I’ll give you something to help you sleep.”

 

“Always prepared.” Pippa sighed fondly, not moving at all. Instead, she wrapped her arms more firmly around Hecate and nuzzled her nose into the crook of her neck. “My Hecate... s’why I love you.”

 

Hecate almost dropped her ladle. “Wha- what?”

 

“Silly, Hiccup!” Pippa giggled. “I said I love you. I’ve loved you since we were fifteen years old. I thought you’d worked it out and that’s why you ran away all those years ago. Then I thought maybe you’d worked it out when we saw each other again and I still loved you, even after all that time. But you...” she squinted, realisation suddenly colouring her expression, “you still had no idea, did you?”

 

All Hecate could do in response was shake her head wordlessly. Her eyes were almost impossibly wide and when Pippa tapped her gently on the nose, the brunette thought that she was about to combust. Then something inside her clenched, reminding her that Pippa was drunk and that she probably didn’t mean a word she was saying. Maybe she was interpreting it all wrong? Yes, that seemed more likely that what she’d first thought was happening.

 

“Come on, Pippa.” She sighed, carefully manoeuvring the other witch into bed and tucking the covers around her. “Drink this... it’ll help you sleep.”

 

Doing as she was told, pulling a face at the bitter taste of the potion, Pippa yawned widely. She settled herself comfortably against the pillows and allowed her eyes to drift closed.

 

“Don’t leave me.” Her voice was barely audible, but her grip on Hecate’s wrist as she attempted to move away from the bed was firm. “Please, my darling, don’t leave.”

 

Running a hand through the soft, blonde tresses that fanned out across the crisp, white linen, Hecate sighed. She desperately wanted to believe that Pippa meant what she was saying, that she would remember it in the morning, but she couldn’t bring herself to do so. She studied the sleeping face beside her closely, tracing the features that she had committed to her memory decades before. Pippa was painfully beautiful, so much so that it hurt Hecate to look at her and know that she would never truly feel the same way as she did.

 

Leaning down, Hecate intended to press a kiss to Pippa’s cheek. As she did so, however, the blonde twisted her head so that Hecate’s lips landed on her slightly parted ones.

 

Hecate straightened immediately, one hand coming to rest on her lips and her heart thumping painfully in her chest. She froze, watching Pippa with wide, terrified eyes. The sleeping witch simply let out a contented sigh and seemed to smile, turning fully onto her side.

 

Satisfied that Pippa wouldn’t stir, Hecate made her way back over to the cauldron, desperately trying to forget that the past couple of minutes had ever happened. She forced herself to concentrate on preparing the restorative draft that Pippa would definitely thank her for in the morning. As soon as it was done, she ladled it into a vial and set it aside, waving a hand to clear up the mess and carefully packing up her belongings.

 

She spared a quick glance towards the bed with a fond, if sad, smile, before folding herself into the armchair and conjuring a thick blanket to wrap around herself as the evening chill set in. Opening the book she’d brought with her – a well thought-out, if slightly haphazardly written, history of magical methods of communication – Hecate settled herself in for what was probably going to be a long night.

 

* * *

 

As Hecate had suspected, Pippa had no memory of her admission or indeed any of the events of the previous evening when she woke in the morning. Handing her the restorative draft she had brewed, the brunette pursed her lips and turned away as Pippa declared that she was the most wonderful witch alive. With a smile that didn’t quite meet her eyes, she suggested that they went down to breakfast and Pippa, feeling much better after the potion, agreed immediately.

 

“I’m absolutely starving,” she announced as they entered the dining room, “and this all looks and smells wonderful.”

 

“Hmm….” was the only response she received from her friend.

 

“Well met, Miss Hardbroom, Miss Pentangle.”

 

Both witches looked up at the cheerful greeting. Hecate smiled warmly at the young witch who had approached their table, but something shifted uncomfortably in Pippa’s chest and she could only manage a weak smile that didn’t meet her eyes.

 

“Well met, Miss Nettlegrove.”

 

“Miss Pentangle, I trust you’re well this morning?”

 

“I… fine, thank you.” Pippa murmured, starting to think she’d missed something from the expression she was being regarded with.

 

Turning back to Hecate, the younger witch suddenly seemed a little nervous. “I looked for you in the bar last night, but you seemed to have gone…”

 

“Oh, yes…” A pink tinge appeared high on Hecate’s cheeks and she looked a little flustered. “I had to… Pippa…”

 

“Of course.” Nancy nodded in understanding. “Perhaps this evening?”

 

“I should like that, thank you.”

 

Pippa frowned as Nancy Nettlegrove wandered away with her hands pushed into the pockets of her dungarees. Watching her friend, who was suddenly very interested in the single piece of toast she’d wanted for breakfast, the blonde suddenly felt very unsettled. She wasn’t aware of having drunk all that much the night before, but she had no memory of even seeing the plant expert, let alone talking to her.

 

“What…? Hecate… what…?”

 

“You should probably avoid drinking whisky from now on, Pipsqueak.” Hecate advised with a smile that didn’t meet her eyes.

 

Frowning, dim images swam in Pippa’s mind as she tried desperately to remember what had happened. “Did I… did you have to put me to bed?”

 

“It was nothing.” The brunette assured her in and almost curt tone that she didn’t understand. “I merely ensured that you made it back to our room and gave you a sleeping potion to help you sleep it off.”

 

“And… did I…” Pippa felt a wave of nausea rising up inside her as Hecate resolutely avoided her eyes. “Did I say something?” Hecate looked at her carefully, slightly surprised that the other woman was bringing it up. “Did I… I didn’t upset you, did I? I didn’t say anything about our fight…?”

 

Hecate’s heart sank and she shook her head, forcing her lips into a smile that was actually more of a grimace. “No, Pippa. You didn’t upset me.”

 

“Do you promise?”

 

“I promise.”

 

“Good, because I… honestly, Hiccup, I would never want to do that. You’re my best friend and I missed you so much.”

 

“I know. I missed you too.”

 

“I’m so glad we made up.” Pippa said, slightly calmer now that Hecate had promised she hadn’t said anything to upset her.

 

“As am I.”

 

“Listen, perhaps later we could take a stroll in the grounds. I read in the brochure that they have a–”

 

“Attention, please.” A booming voice cut across her, drawing everyone’s attention to the front of the dining room. “Nancy Nettlegrove’s horticultural cultivation workshop is about to start in the Merlin Suite. Petra Cloverwell’s lecture on Constallational positioning in relation to meteorological predictions will begin in ten minutes in the ballroom. Please ensure that you arrive promptly.”

 

“Ah, I’d better go.” Hecate stood up, apparently not remembering that Pippa had been in the middle of talking before she’d been interrupted. “I would hate to be late to the workshop. Enjoy the lecture. Shall we meet back here for lunch?”

 

Barely waiting for a response, the brunette hurried away, leaving Pippa staring after her with a mixture of surprise and hurt written all over her face. She knew that something had obviously happened the evening before, but she couldn’t remember and Hecate evidently wasn’t planning to enlighten her.

 

All through the lecture, which was almost interesting enough to distract her, flashes of images came back to Pippa. She struggled to piece them together until, with a gasp that was loud enough to draw the attention of at least a dozen witches and wizards around her, everything that had happened the evening before flooded back. It hit her like a tsunami.

 

Standing up, she pushed her way out of the ballroom and stumbled outside into the grounds. Pippa gasped desperately, scrabbling at the brickwork she was leaning heavily against and her other hand on her chest. She struggled to breathe; panicking as she was unable to force air into her lungs.

 

“Pippa? Pipsqueak?”

 

As soon as Hecate’s voice met her ears, Pippa found it much easier to breathe. Reassuring hands on her arms and the familiar scent of her oldest friend filling her senses – a comforting combination of lightly floral shampoo and oddly spicy perfume – was enough to calm the blonde down enough so that she could listen to Hecate properly.

 

“Come on, Pippa… that’s it. You’re doing wonderfully. Breathe with me… come on.” Hecate encouraged her gently, rubbing soothing circles on her back as she spoke. “Slower… slower… that’s it, good girl.”

 

Pippa stopped, turning to look at her incredulously. “Good girl? I’m not one of your students, Hecate.”

 

“Seems to have done the trick, though, doesn’t it?”

 

“I’m serious, Hecate!” Pippa scowled at her.

 

“Then I’m sorry.” The brunette apologised, standing back and clasping her hands together in front of her. “But I am glad you seem to be feeling better.”

 

“Were you ever going to tell me what happened last night?”

 

Hecate hesitated, her eyebrows furrowing. “Ahh… I take it that’s what this was about.”

 

“Hecate!”

 

“Well, honestly… if anyone should be upset over last night it’s me!” She snapped, rounding on the blonde and scowling darkly. 

 

"You?! You were all over Little Miss Pondweed fertiliser and I was-"

 

"Miss Nettlegrove?" Hecate looked totally bewildered. "But she... we were discussing... you thought there was...?"

 

Pippa blushed. "Well... that's why I was drinking. I felt... left out."

 

"Left out?"

 

"Fine!" Pippa glared at her. "Fine! I was jealous!"

 

“You… you were jealous? Of what?" When Pippa merely shrugged, refusing to answer, Hecate rubbed her temples tiredly, attempting to explain the rest of the evening; to herself as well as the blonde. "I... You… and I… you were saying… I… feelings and then… you kissed me and I…”

 

Pippa’s eyes almost dropped out of her head as she caught snippets of Hecate’s agitated muttering. “Wait… I kissed you?”

 

Having the good grace to look a little embarrassed, Hecate cleared her throat. “Well… that part may have been an accident… I was going to kiss your cheek,” she blushed scarlet at the admission, “but you moved and–”

 

Before she could even finish her sentence, Pippa had wrapped her arms around the brunette’s neck and smashed their lips together. It was nothing like the first kiss she had been imagining in her head for years, but Pippa couldn’t help herself. The strangled noise that Hecate emitted was almost enough to stop her in her tracks, but then the taller woman’s arms were around her waist and Hecate was kissing her back and Pippa melted into her arms.

 

“What…?” Was all Hecate could manage when they finally separated.

 

Pippa sent her a cheeky wink, linking their fingers and pulling her towards the hotel. “I wanted a proper first kiss… one that you wouldn’t be able to call an accident.”

 

“Oh…”

 

“Are you ready for another first?” The blonde asked, winking at her over her shoulder as she unlocked their room and stood back to let Hecate inside.

 

“I’ve loved you since we were fifteen-years-old, Pippa.” She replied seriously, fixing the blonde with a look that made her heart flutter and her knees go weak. “I’ve tried to imagine this moment but nothing could ever come close to how I feel now. Are you sure that this… me… is what you want?”

 

“Hecate… I’ve never loved or wanted anything or anyone as much as I love and want you, in any form you choose to give me.”

 

There was a brief pause and then Hecate surged forward, fire sparking in her eyes. Pippa let out a loud giggle before Hecate pressed her up against their locked door, kissing her heatedly.


End file.
